Into the Setting Sun
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Its summer in Fire country and Tenzou thinks the hottest thing in existence is Iruka-sensei


Title: Into the Setting Sun  
Series: Naruto  
Paring: Tenzou x Iruka  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Its summer in fire country and Tenzou thinks that the hottest thing in existence is Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Iruka gasped at a hot and very sweaty Naruto impacted with his, equally sweaty, side and wrapped sticky arms around him. As much as he adored the Kyuubi container, there was a time and a place for physical affection, and when Iruka was half-dead from the heat was definitely not the time. Trying to extricate himself without offending the boy, he was startled to hear a strangely familiar voice.

"Naruto, if you keep hugging Iruka-sensei like that, he might pass out before you can ask him to join us for ramen." Big blue eyes immediately shot to his face at the other mans words and Iruka reached out a hand to ruffle the boys' damp hair affectionately.

"Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei, come and have ramen with me" Naruto was just as excitable as ever, despite the wicked heat.

"With 'us', Naruto" came that familiar voice again, in a very pointed manner, and Iruka looked up into a smiling face that he didn't recognise. Just by the fact that he was with Naruto meant that the man had to be Yamato-sensei. Iruka bowed politely.

"You must be Yamato-sensei. Naruto has told me so much about you." He smiled indulgently, knowing that he sounded just like the parents he met through his work at the academy. When Tenzou-san smiled back, Iruka felt vastly relieved – at least the man understood.

"Thank you for inviting me Naruto, I'd love to have ramen with you." With a whoop the boy was racing down the street yelling for his sensei's to hurry up, as he was dying of starvation.

Tenzou laughed at Naruto's antics, the boy was so incredibly 'alive'. Glancing down at the blonds' beloved academy sensei, Tenzou was touched by the soft expression on the scarred face. Feeling the need to somehow communicate that he understood what the man was feeling without resorting to sappy speeches, Tenzou raised his hand and laid it on the others shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Come on then, Iruka-sensei, if we don't hurry then Naruto will eat all the ramen." He smiled as he said it so that the other man would know that he was kidding, and set off at a slow stroll for Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei automatically falling into step with him.

Luckily for Tenzou, Naruto didn't eat all the ramen, but by the time he and Iruka-sensei made it to the ramen stand, there were already two empty bowls stacked in front of the ravenous boy. He watched as Iruka-sensei pretend to be offended that Naruto had already started and laughed at the boys' responses, all three of them knowing that Iruka-sensei was only teasing.

It seemed to Iruka, as the weeks of unrelenting heat dawdled past, that he seemed to be running into Yamato-sensei an awful lot, regardless of whether or not Naruto was present. The strange familiarity of Yamato-sensei's voice was still bothering Iruka, but he couldn't very well walk up to the man and ask him if he had been in ANBU or covert ops.

"Iruka-sensei, guess what?" Naruto's familiar voice echoed down the street to reach Iruka's ears, just as he was reached his apartment building. He turned to see Naruto, trailed by Yamato-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sai. Smiling, he raised he hand in greeting.

"We've got a weekend mission to go to the seaside and I asked the old lady if you could join us and she said that you could, isn't that wonderful Iruka-sensei?" When Naruto finally paused for breath, Iruka looked into his excited eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to turn the offer down, despite the ridiculous amount of paperwork that he was supposed to be completing.

Tenzou watched avidly as a variety of expressions raced across Iruka-sensei's scarred face as he processed Naruto's news. He had subtly primed the boy to ask Hokage-sama, and he had been gratified that his gentle prompting had worked. The other two members of their little team didn't seem to be at all suspicious, and Iruka-sensei was unlikely to realise that he had prompted the boy to ask due to ulterior motives.

He swallowed a grin as the tanned sensei nodded happily and hurried inside to go and pack. In his mind he could see a remarkably clear image of Iruka-sensei in nothing but a thong. Even though he highly doubted that the man would own such an indecent garment, he could always hope and dream. Naruto kept up a highly excited stream of chatter as they waited for the man to re-appear, for which Tenzou was grateful, it meant that his daydreaming wasn't so obvious.

"Ready to go sensei?" he asked as the man appeared in his doorway and shrugged on a rucksack.

The trip to the seaside was remarkably easy. Iruka wasn't sure if it was due to the heat, wether Yamato-sensei always travelled at such a slow pace, or if it was because the man didn't think that he could keep up. Tempted as he was to needle the man and find out, Iruka held his tongue. He didn't really want to make a scene in front of his favourite ex-student.

When the sea finally appeared in front of them, Iruka smiled. It was a magnificent shade of clear blue in the afternoon sun, cool and inviting. He offered a huge grin to Yamato-sensei when the man turned to look at him, and felt his spirits soar when the other man smiled back at him. With the sun shining highlights in his hair and adding sparkle to his eyes, the man was shockingly attractive.

Something must have shown on his face, because suddenly Yamato-sensei's features softened and he moved forward a half-step. Then Naruto came bounding up to see what was keeping them and Iruka found his hand grabbed, and then he was being towed towards a sheltered cove with a beautiful white crescent of sand. When they reached the cove, Iruka was astounded to see a comfortable wooden house grow in response to Yamato-sensei's command.

Tenzou was thrilled with Iruka-sensei's awe at his house jutsu, and delighted that the man finally seemed to be returning his interest. He'd been throwing out signals left, right and centre and had despaired of the man ever picking up on anything less subtle than the outright grope, that Kakashi-sempai had suggested. Opening the door in a casual manner, he ushered the rest of the team inside.

In less than ten minutes the whole team was again assembled outside, sans their heavy ninja gear and clad entirely in swimwear. Tenzou thought that Iruka-sensei looked delectable in his swim shorts and covertly admired the exposed six-pack. His ego swelled exponentially when he noticed the academy sensei admiring him right back again.

Iruka thoroughly enjoyed himself, splashing around in the beautifully cool water with his ex-students and their stand-in jounin sensei. Yamato-sensei was incredibly well built under his usual concealing garments and Iruka drank his fill whilst the man was otherwise occupied. They laughed and splashed and played until the setting sun heralded their return to the instant cottage.

Dinner consisted of grilled fish, and left Iruka feeling remarkably sleepy. They were sitting out on the veranda, enjoying the breeze and Iruka could feel himself drifting off as he stared up at the stars. It wasn't until he felt a warm hand shaking his naked shoulder that he realised that he had actually fallen asleep. He looked up into Yamato-sensei's eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Don't worry sensei, the children are already in bed" Tenzou whispered as he lowered his head and brushed his lips across Iruka-sensei's. He was slightly surprised when the man reciprocated so readily, but refrained from questioning his luck. The man tasted delightfully salty.

"Yamato-sensei…" he raised his finger and laid it gently across Iruka-sensei's lips.

"Call me Tenzou" he whispered, before removing his finger and replacing it with his lips. Beneath him, Iruka-sensei moaned softly and raised muscled arms to loop around his neck.

"Tenzou…" he man whispered and licked his lips sensuously.

Settling himself more comfortably beside the other man, Tenzou allowed his hands to roam all over as much tanned flesh as he could reach, savouring the low moans that the man released. He followed the path of his hands with his lips and tongue, admiring the sensitivity of the other man, who arched and gasped quietly beneath his ministrations.

Iruka was in heaven. An incredibly attractive man, with a wonderful personality, was slowly devouring him mouthful by mouthful. He swallowed a giggle as a rough fingertip trailed ticklishly down his ribs, and then gasped as a hot mouth closed over his peaked nipple. Arching his back in an attempt to force more of himself between those moist lips, he suddenly realised that he had yet to reciprocate.

He pushed gently against the muscled chest hovering over his own, and rolled them over so that he was sitting astride narrow hips. He could feel his erection rubbing against a matching hardness as he leant over to suck on the exposed jaw line of his fellow teacher. It was gratifying to hear Tenzou-sensei moaning just as wantonly as he himself had been only moments before.

Tenzou couldn't believe how forward Iruka-sensei was being. Not that he was complaining, he liked a man who knew what he wanted, and knew how to get it. He thrust up gently with his hips and was rewarded with a gasp from the man sitting on top of him, and a return thrust. There really was nothing quite like the feel of another mans' erection rubbing against his own.

It didn't take long until they had developed a decent rhythm, rubbing against each other in the dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon reflected in the ocean. Tenzou swallowed a rather loud groan that was aching to be free of his throat, but he didn't want to wake his sleeping students. He would never be able to explain what he was doing with a straight face.

"Tenzou…" he could feel the coil tightening in his belly and wrenched himself, panting and gasping, back from the brink. He stood up and slowly stripped off his swimmers, delighting in the lustful look that Tenzou-sensei was casting up at him. Deliberately moving slowly, he knelt down over the other mans' head and began to tug tight swimmers down muscular thighs.

The sight of Iruka-sensei's cock bobbing just out of reach was almost enough to make him curse in frustration. He strained his back muscles trying to get enough height, and finally managed to lick a stripe up from Iruka-sensei's drawn-up balls half way up the dripping shaft. Then he felt a matching lick and his head dropped back in delighted shock.

When he opened his eyes, he found that Iruka-sensei had lowered himself to a more convenient level. Rocking his head back slightly, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently before running his tongue over as much of the hardened flesh as he could. There were few things that he enjoyed as much as giving and receiving head, and he wondered how Iruka-sensei could possibly have known.

Swallowing a rather loud grunt, Iruka returned to his task and lathed his tongue around the hardness in his mouth. Going down on a man was one of his favourite intimate activities, and he was thrilled that Tenzou-sensei seemed content to restrict their evenings' entertainment to their mutual act. Loosening his jaw, he sank down as far as he could before slowly withdrawing.

He knew that he wasn't going to last very long, and it seemed that his lover wasn't going to last very long either if the tiny hip thrusts were any indication. Determined to make the other man cum first, he redoubled his efforts and was rewarded by feeling the tiny thrusts increase. Then, with a muffled grunt, Tenzou-sensei came and Iruka swallowed as fast as he could.

As he spilled into the willing mouth, Tenzou felt the organ in his mouth give a few staccato jerks and then his mouth was filled with a warm, bitter liquid. He swallowed as much as he could and tried not to choke on the rest, all the while, enjoying his own boneless bliss. It was a shame that they hadn't done this in the bedroom, because now they would have to get up and move.

Still breathless, Iruka rose to his knees and shuffled around until he could flop down beside his lover and rest his head on Tenzou-sensei's shoulder. He reached up with his hand to gently caress the stubbled face of his lover and smiled gently when curious eyes met his own. This was going to be the best summer ever.


End file.
